1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to such electrical switching apparatus including a carrier, such as, for example and without limitation, a draw-out/draw-in mechanism. The disclosed concept also pertains to poles for electrical switching apparatus including a carrier.
2. Background Information
Skirts or bushing insulators are commonly employed to provide increased surface distance between two fixed conductors of different potentials while permitting a reduction in distance between those fixed conductors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,294 discloses a power distribution transformer having a high-voltage bushing fixedly mounted on a transformer tank. The high-voltage bushing includes a bushing insulator constructed of a suitable material, such as porcelain or epoxy. A lightning arrester having an adjustable arrester probe is also fixedly attached to the tank.
It is known to employ epoxy and silicone skirts in electrical equipment, such as high voltage sensors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,863 discloses an epoxy glass tube covered by a silicone rubber skirt. Circumferential ribs are included along the length of silicone rubber skirt in order to increase the “creep distance” (the length of the insulating surface), and to thereby help prevent debilitating short circuits and generally improve dielectric properties of the epoxy glass tube and associated elements. The silicone rubber skirt is affixed to the epoxy glass tube using a room temperature vulcanizing (“RTV”) silicone rubber-based adhesive.
There is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus including a carrier.
There is further room for improvement in poles for electrical switching apparatus including a carrier.